


Doctor Who: The decision of the Doctor

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A special request, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Future, Love, One Shot, TenRose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: The Doctor (Ten) would do anything for Rose, right? That's why he ends up in something to fulfill her greatest wish she has expressed to him.





	Doctor Who: The decision of the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble from me.  
> As always, enjoy reading.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: The decision of the Doctor.

„Her name was, no, it's still Rose Tyler, a person I've rarely seen.

I've met many people and other beings in all my lives, some became enemies, others friends, but they all remained in good and bad memories.

And then came Rose, a simple girl from London, it seemed, and yet so much more than you'd expect. I began to like her in my ninth (actually tenth) incarnation, but in this I knew how to love her. But I was aware from the beginning that I could not get too close to her because we can never be together as I wish.

Well, I thought so, but Rose is just so beautiful (for a human being) that I can not live without her. And just because I love her so much that my two hearts now belong to her, I have decided to become a human myself.

As Gallifreyan I can not give her a family because we are not compatible. Of course we have sex, which is really good, but Rose has already expressed her wish to me several times and I want to fulfill it.

Why? Some may wonder now. That's easy to answer: Because I love Rose more than anything and because I want to grow old with her. One day, when Rose will lose her last petal, then I will regenerate to a timelord and myself.

I am a being who can travel through space and time. I can be in any time, any place, but all this has moved backwards. I've never felt such a strong desire like this before.

For Rose, for my future family, even though I can not remember anything at first, all I want to say is that I will always be there for you, as a human being who I will be and as Gallifreyan, who I am.

And to my future wife another very important request: Rose, please stop me from eating pears. Please make sure that there are never any pears in the house. Because as much as I love you, my little wolf, I hate pears so much.

In eternal love

Your Doctor.“

*****************

Little Funfact: While bananas are now my favorite fruit, I can not eat any more pears in the meantime.


End file.
